


His Last Song: The White Wolf's Lullaby

by JackMcGarrett



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Guilty Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Magic, Mute Jaskier | Dandelion, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunions, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Geralt and Ciri are invited to a royal name day celebration...and that's where Geralt runs into Jaskier again. With how awful they left off, he's feeling horribly guilty.He's stunned by the beautiful new piece that Jaskier sings for the court. So when he corners him outside in the balcony...he's very shocked by what happens next.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1045





	His Last Song: The White Wolf's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breath of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998959) by [JackMcGarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett). 



> I'm writing the next chapter for my other fic but this wouldn't leave me alone. Them reuniting a different way but Jaskier's still hurt and Mute...sort of.

Geralt watched from his place in the back as Ciri danced with others her age. He made sure that her dance partner was being respectful of her and her boundaries. She’d more than tell him that she could take care of herself and put any idiot in their place should they touch her in a way she didn’t want. And he knew that…but she was getting older. His overprotective father instincts kept flaring up more and more. But for tonight he watches as she dances. She seems to be having a lot of fun. After weeks of trudging through woods and hunting everything they ate, they deserved a bit of luxury. Or at least she did. 

The song ended and Ciri left her partner to fetch some drinks for him and herself. He nodded in thanks as he accepted his drink and watched servants brought out a piano near the other musicians. 

“There’s supposed to be a surprise for the king,” Ciri tells him. 

Considering his track record of courtroom surprises, Geralt had an unsettling feeling begin to brew in the pit of his stomach. “Maybe it’s time to go.”

“What? No! You promised!” She told him giving him a puppy-eyed look. He hated how easily he gave in but he nodded to her request of staying longer. She didn’t miss being a princess exactly, but the nostalgia of an easier time in her life. With the harshness her training would demand, when they had chances like these, he was far laxer than any of his trainers ever were. 

And selfishly…he hoped for a chance to perhaps run into Jaskier. 

It’s been too long since they parted, and how they parted still leaves a horrid taste in his mouth. The fact he hasn’t heard new ballads from him or seen him in taverns of old places they’ve visited worries him. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of a violin. The sound is rather peaceful. A bit odd to follow with considering the previous songs, but it was beautiful to hear. He didn’t know too much about music, except the odd thing he leaned from Jaskier. 

The notes resonated through the hall of admiring and silent guests. Geralt looks towards the musician and he stills. 

Jaskier. 

From a simple glance, he looks very elegant. 

When out with him in the wild, camping or hunting some sort of monster, Jaskier was the farthest thing from graceful as possible. But on the stage, with everyone watching, violin in hand rather than a lute, he was the embodiment of elegance and grace if ever Geralt has seen it. 

“It’s beautiful.” He heard Ciri say. 

“Hmm.” He could only agree. His eyes never leaving Jaskier, even as others joined in to play, but they were faceless additions. He’s only ever heard Jaskier play his lute, but it seemed like he was a musical jack of all trades, since he passed on his violin to someone else and sat before the piano and continued the song on there. 

Jaskier had been playing with his eyes closed, feeling and being at one with the music. He only opened them when he sat and looked at the royal family he was playing for. 

“From your beloved daughter to you, your majesty. Happiest of name days!” Jaskier exclaimed before he began to sing. 

_[Link to Music Video](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdzNvk80XY9s&t=ZWQ5NWMzZmNkN2FjYTdhZDQzOGI4MzE2OGE5ZjNmNTIyNDhiYWE3ZSwxVkFwWEpPNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuVzDZeorPHESLlxSiDHOvg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthe-bard-jaskier.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190284908657%2Fhis-last-song-the-white-wolfs-lullaby&m=1)  
“You taught me the courage of stars before you left  
_ _How light carries on endlessly, even after death  
_ _With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite  
_ _How rare and beautiful it is to even exist”_

The king smiled at the words and reached out to take his daughter’s hand as he smiled at her. It would be his first name day without his queen and beloved wife, having lost her in battle. He’s done his best to teach her about war and life and death and love. 

The princess smiled from her father to Jaskier, who was capturing her tellings perfectly in song. Jaskier smiled back in slight pause before continuing to sing. 

_“I couldn’t help but ask  
For you to say it all again  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen  
I’d give anything to hear  
You say it one more time  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes”_

Jaskier played flawlessly as he sang, looking from the royal family’s table to those others around. This was the first time he’s played in years. He was nervous but once he started playing, his faith in music took over the nerves. 

This would be his last song. 

After leaving Geralt, trouble didn’t stop for him. He’d been attacked by a bandit on the road. Someone cruel with a sick delight of irony. When he saw Jaskier’s lute, after robbing him, he slashed his throat. Not deep enough to kill but deep enough to hurt his vocal cords. He doesn’t remember much, in fact, he considers it a miracle he even survived it. Sometimes he wishes he hadn’t. Without Geralt or his voice…he had nothing. 

Just as he hit his lowest and thought about ending it all once and for all, he was approached by someone. He didn’t know what they were, but they were something. They couldn’t promise his voice back forever…but they did promise one last time. 

He had his voice until midnight. 

_I couldn’t help but ask  
For you to say it all again  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen  
I’d give anything to hear  
You say it one more time  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes _

As he scanned the crowd, he nearly faltered when he locked eyes with Geralt. But he played on…never blinking or looking away. Even though he wrote this song in honor of the king from the tales of his daughter, he was mostly writing this for and about Geralt. 

_With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite  
How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist_

The princess stood and clapped happily, joined by her father and then the rest of the court. 

Jaskier turned to them and bowed before he made his way out of the dining fall and towards the balcony. 

He hadn’t expected to see Geralt tonight. Or ever again. Before he can think of what he could even say to the White Wolf should he approach him, he’s startled by Geralt’s gruff voice. 

“Jaskier…”

He turns and tries to smile but it’s weak and awkward. Geralt’s eyes immediately go towards his neck where his scar remains. 

“Hel-” Jaskier begins but he’s cut off as the church bells signal midnight. There’s a whisk of air that swirls around Jaskier’s head, a silver-blue see-through ribbon leaves his lips and like that…his voice is gone again. He sighs in a bit of sorrow before he looks up and tries to smile again at Geralt, but his eyes probably show the misery he’s feeling. 

Still, he mouths, _‘Hello Geralt.’_


End file.
